Artists can use software to create musical arrangements. This software can be implemented on a computer to allow an artist to write, record, edit, and mix musical arrangements. Typically, such software can allow the artist to arrange files on musical tracks in a musical arrangement. A computer that includes the software can be referred to as a digital audio workstation (DAW). The DAW can display a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow a user to manipulate files or tracks. The DAW can display each element of a musical arrangement, such as a guitar, microphone (voice), or drums, on separate tracks. For example, a user may create a musical arrangement with a guitar on a first track, a piano on a second track, and vocals on a third track. The DAW can further break down an instrument into multiple tracks. For example, a drum kit can be broken into multiple tracks with the snare, kick drum, and hi-hat each having its own track. By placing each element on a separate track a user is able to manipulate a single track, without affecting the other tracks. For example, a user can adjust the volume or pan of the guitar track, without affecting the piano track or vocal track. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, using the GUI, a user can apply different effects to a track within a musical arrangement. For example, volume, pan, compression, expansion, distortion, equalization, delay, and reverb are some of the effects that can be applied to a track.
Typically, a DAW works with two main types of files: MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) files and audio files. MIDI is an industry-standard protocol that enables electronic musical instruments, such as keyboard controllers, computers, and other electronic equipment, to communicate, control, and synchronize with each other. MIDI does not transmit an audio signal or media, but rather transmits “event messages” such as the pitch and intensity of musical notes to play, control signals for parameters such as volume, vibrato and panning, cues, and clock signals to set the tempo. As an electronic protocol, MIDI is notable for its widespread adoption throughout the industry.
Using a MIDI controller coupled to a computer, a user can record MIDI data into a MIDI track. Using the DAW, the user can select a MIDI instrument that is internal to a computer and/or an external MIDI instrument to generate sounds corresponding to the MIDI data of a MIDI track. The selected MIDI instrument can receive the MIDI data from the MIDI track and generate sounds corresponding to the MIDI data which can be produced by one or more monitors or speakers. For example, a user may select a piano software instrument on the computer to generate piano sounds and/or may select a tenor saxophone instrument on an external MIDI device to generate saxophone sounds corresponding to the MIDI data. If MIDI data from a track is sent to an internal software instrument, this track can be referred to as an internal track. If MIDI data from a track is sent to an external software instrument, this track can be referred to as an external track.
Audio files are recorded sounds. An audio file can be created by recording sound directly into the system. For example, a user may use a guitar to record directly onto a guitar track or record vocals, using a microphone, directly onto a vocal track. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, audio files can be imported into a musical arrangement. For example, many companies professionally produce audio files for incorporation into musical arrangements. In another example, audio files can be downloaded from the Internet. Audio files can include guitar riffs, drum loops, and any other recorded sounds. Audio files can be in sound digital file formats such as WAV, MP3, M4A, and AIFF. Audio files can also be recorded from analog sources, including, but not limited to, tapes and records.
Using the DAW, a user can make tempo changes to a musical composition. The tempo changes affect MIDI tracks and audio tracks differently. In MIDI files, tempo and pitch can be adjusted independently of each other. For example, a MIDI track recorded at 100 bpm (beats per minute) can be adjusted to 120 bpm without affecting the pitch of samples played by the MIDI data. This occurs because the same samples are being triggered by the MIDI data at a faster rate by a clock signal. However, tempo changes to an audio file inherently adjust the pitch of the file as well. For example, if an audio file is sped up (compressed in time), the pitch of the sound goes up. Conversely, if an audio file is slowed down (expanded in time), the pitch of the sound goes down. Conventional DAWs can use a process known as time editing to adjust the tempo of audio while maintaining the original pitch. This process requires analysis and processing of the original audio file. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that various algorithms and methods for adjusting the tempo of audio files while maintaining a consistent pitch can be used.
Time editing is a non-destructive form of audio editing that allows audio content to be time-compressed or time-expanded. In a conventional DAW GUI there is typically a “bar ruler,” which defines positions of musical points in a time line of an audio track in accordance with the musical tempo of the audio track. Typically, an initial tempo may be chosen, and optional later tempo changes may be made over the time line of the audio track by adjusting the bar ruler.